


Grey Kittens Melt the Soul

by GloGloChanyeol



Series: Chanbaek Cat AU! [1]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat/Human Hybrids, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Series, Soft Park Chanyeol, cat hybrid Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloGloChanyeol/pseuds/GloGloChanyeol
Summary: Chanyeol wasn’t against being by himself....





	Grey Kittens Melt the Soul

Chanyeol wasn’t against being by himself, he actually liked being alone, it was just that his friends always asked him to hang out with them. He wasn’t against being with his friends either....except if it was with Jongdae.... _sometimes_.   
  
Chanyeol loved his best friend and loved that he was loud and funny. But on some days, Chanyeol just wanted to stay under his covers and read all the boy love mangas he had piled up beside his bed.   
  
“Come on, Yeol! You gotta get out of your apartment.” Jongdae said as he opened Chanyeol’s blue floral curtains that prevented sunlight from seeping into his bedroom.    
  
Chanyeol hissed at the bright light and threw his bear slippers at his best friend. “I’m blind now, thanks!” he rolled his eyes and pulled his blanket over his head.    
  
Jongdae laughed as he stole one of many pillows from the sleepy boy's bed and started to hit him with it. “Get up you lanky baboon! I have something for you since you stay at home most of the time. Be grateful that I think about you at least once everyday.” Jongdae sprawled over Chanyeol just to annoy him.   
  
“Jesus Christ! Fine, fine, I’m getting up.” the taller boy groaned and pushed his best friend off of him.   
  
Jongdae smiled widely and squealed excitedly as he had successfully gotten his sloth of a best friend out of bed. Chanyeol put his brown bear slippers on and walked out his bedroom, Jongdae tailing behind him.    
  
“Please don’t hate me for getting you this but like I feel like you needed something like it.” Jongdae’s eyebrows furrowed as Chanyeol rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.   
  
“It can’t be that bad, Dae. I’m sure this isn’t as bad as that time you gave me that d-“ Jongdae’s screeching had cut Chanyeol’s sentence short. Chanyeol giggled at his shuddering best friend.   
  
“It’s not as bad as that, I can assure you.” he said as he grabbed the cardboard box from Chanyeol’s white coffee table.    
  
Chanyeol squinted his eyes at the box then squinted even more at Jongdae, “I swear to god if this is another pet rock I will literally throw you out of my house again.” he huffed.    
  
Jongdae shook his head and opened the box slowly, tiny meows emerged and a grey kitten was peaking through the opening of the box. Chanyeol’s heart was melting as he watched this ball of cuteness purr in the smaller boy's hold.    
  
“Jongdae, I love you.” he laughed at Chanyeol’s confession as he carefully passed the kitten to him.    
  
The kitten purred in Chanyeol’s hands and he was so close to crying. Chanyeol held the kitten close to him to keep it safe and warm.    
  
Jongdae smiled, “Welp, that was easier than expected. I gotta go know, Xiumin wants me back home, but if you need help with anything just call me okay? All his food is on your kitchen counter along with his toys. You just need to get him a collar.” he ruffled Chanyeol’s already messy hair and winked at him before leaving the taller boy with the kitten.   
  
Chanyeol heard his front door close and he sighed. The kitten had fallen asleep in his arms.    
  
“Come on, Baby. Let’s go back to bed.” Chanyeol said softly and carefully carried the precious thing to his bedroom where they both slept for a couple more hours.   
  
~ 

  
Chanyeol woke up with a tingling sensation in his arm. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the numb limb but all he saw was a beautiful boy with grey cat ears sleeping soundly. He looked further down and there was a grey tail attached to the boy. Chanyeol pinched himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming and he really wasn’t. His kitten turned into a human? Hybrid?   
  
A million things were spinning in Chanyeol's head at this sudden realisation. He wasn't even sure if he could take care of another living thing- hell, he couldn't even take care of himself properly. He looked around his room and he finally noticed how messy it was. A pile of clothes were messily placed in the dark corner of his room, his boy love mangas were strewn all over the dark wooden floor - he swore that they were neatly stacked up by his bed side last night.   
  
Chanyeol carefully took his arm from the cat so that it wouldn’t wake up and he quietly left the room, picking up as many of his promiscuous books along the way, to make a phone call.   
  
“Jongdae what the fuck! You gave me a cat hybrid.” Chanyeol rubbed his forehead in annoyance.   
  
“Oh shit, I knew I was forgetting something when I gave him to you. Whatever Chanyeol, just take care of him alright. You’re good with animals so don’t say you don’t know how to take care of a cat.” Jongdae said before hanging up the phone leaving Chanyeol even more annoyed.   
  
Chanyeol muttered a couple curse words under his breath and sighed, the cat boy was kinda cute after all. He went back to his room to see if the boy had awaken and he sure was. He looked frightened at Chanyeol’s monstrous height.    
  
“Please don’t e-eat me.” he squeaked.    
  
Chanyeol’s heart hurt at how cute this boy was, he wanted to keep him safe and warm all the time. Chanyeol approached the boy slowly before speaking, “I’m not gonna hurt you. Please let me see you.” he asked.   
  
The feline slowly took the blanket off his face and he began to notice how beautiful the taller man was. He smiled at Chanyeol before hiding his blushing face again. Chanyeol chuckled, “Can I pet you?” he asked.    
  
The smaller boy nodded his head as he continued to hide his face into the blanket. Chanyeol ran his fingers through the boy’s hair. It was so soft on his fingers, he wanted to keep his hands on the cat’s head forever. The said cat was purring and it was getting louder as Chanyeol continued to pet him, the blanket fell from his hands and Chanyeol could finally take a good look at the small boy.    
  
_ Cute  _   
  
“What’s your name?” Chanyeol asked him.   
  
“My name is Baekhyun and I’m a Scottish Fold Cat hybrid. Please take good care of me.” Baekhyun smiled cutely at him.    
  
Baekhyun’s smile pierced Chanyeol’s big, soft heart. His smile was so angelic, it was as if Chanyeol had heaven right in front of him. Chanyeol slowly wrapped his arms around Baekhyun and looked at his beautiful face to see any type of resistance but there wasn’t anything to suggest that Baekhyun didn’t want to be touched. Chanyeol's heart felt like it was about to pop out of his chest by how fast it was beating.    
  
“I hope you don’t mind, you’re just so cute. I couldn’t help myself.” Chanyeol held Baekhyun close to his chest, petting his head in the process.   
  
Baekhyun shook his head and held onto Chanyeol too, “You’re so warm.” he confessed as he snuggled his face into the crevice of Chanyeol’s neck. The taller could hear the boy in his arms purr loudly.    
  
They stayed like that for a while before Chanyeol pulled away. Baekhyun smiled at him again before giggling - a sound that Chanyeol wanted to listen to for the rest of his life.    
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This isn't as good as my other fics (in my opinion) but I've finally gotten over my horrible writer's block and this fic is just for me to ease into writing again. I'm planning on making this a series, I dont know how many parts yet, but I do hope that it'll make me passionate about writing again. I hope y'all look forward to my future work :)


End file.
